A Breath of Fresh Air
by cynthash
Summary: Anna has started her life, but can't get her feverish teenaged dream out of her head. Maybe some dreams do guide your future. (elsanna) Trigger warning: No one ever falls for their rapist unless their head is screwed up. Raping a child is not okay. These things are bedrock to the story, and you need to know that this goes down *now*.
1. Chapter 1

Anna stared out the window of her taxi, beholding the sky. The same sky she looked at as a small girl. She sighed, and looked outside, and stared numbly at the barren, windswept sidewalks. Winnipeg was a boring, dreary place: certainly not her hometown of Timmins. She sighed, and screwed her eyes into an expression that just made her cabbie look concerned through his rear view mirror.

"Are you okay, Miss?" he asked, in his thickly East Indian accented English. Anna snapped her eyes open, and gave him her best watery smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," she sighed again.

She barely even had the strength to lie well anymore; she felt drained. Her dreams had led her to this.

* * *

"Are you sure, love?" her mother asked, face slewed away from her daughter.

"Yeah."

"But, how are you going to pay your way through life?"

Anna tried not to hear the burning question her mom all but asked. _Who will I turn to when I'm old and needy, if you don't make any money?_ It insulted her and her dreams. She didn't want this crap- this wage slavery. Just because her mother was a slave to the system, didn't mean she should have to be. Didn't all parents want their kids to do better than they did? Then was this the truth, that her own mother, her closest confidante, her beloved friend, had only lied to her all these years? Heh, Slave to the System. Anna tried to think of her mother, strapped into a powered armour suit, then forgot it. Her mother would never do that. Her doting, dutiful, smiling, sad, mother.

Closing her eyes to shut out the oppressing need, no want. No hunger. She snapped her eyes open again, and felt the twisting knife of fate in her gut. A life of misery and helplessness beckoned to her, moaned for her. Death seemed to rule her thoughts lately, and she pondered that her mother was the primary cause.

"Mother."

"Yes dear?" the older woman turned her head to Anna, dulled forest green meeting teal fury.

"Momma," Anna inhaled deeply as she spoke, and silently let her fingers find her mother's hand.

"Momma," she repeated. "I promise I will find something to do with my life. I..." her eyes watered, and she looked up into the sky, silently blowing her own hopes a kiss.

Bowing her head, she followed the siren call of knowledge and destiny to her bedroom, where her algebra waited.

* * *

Again trapped in the assemblage of plastic and metal called a taxi, Anna silently forgave her mother. _This is now my life, _ she thought. She exhaled through her nose, noting how her purse and portfolio were stacked neatly. _Satisfactorily._ Looking outside again, Anna noticed how unseemingly **small** it all was. Winnipeg was the place she would show herself to be more than the girl who dreamed, she decided. Just like this city wasn't what it looked like on a map.

That was when she spotted a tassel of platinum blonde hair ahead, on the sidewalk. _She looks like the girl I used to dream about,_ she thought to herself. Feeling pleasure wax and wane through her belly, Anna Shackle felt vines of hope she hadn't felt since she had last thought about the girl, in college.

As the small car approached, Anna fingered a strand of her copper mane. The girl wore slightly weathered Reeboks, turning into black and aqua yoga pants, and a slate-grey ski vest, with steely arm stubs of a tshirt sticking out of the bottom and arms. A toque from a defunct hockey team adorned her head, completing her jogging garb. Anna could almost see her in one of those corny VISA commercials, jumping out of a plush couch and cheering at a hockey game, all the while trying to keep a slice of pizza off her face and in the hand of the large man next to her, who was engaged in a shouting cheer with her. Anna imagined her having a voice like the ringing of wind chimes, alto but musical, even yelling at a television set.

Allowing herself her first open-aired smile in a good few months, Anna rubber-necked as they passed the blonde, and met the girl's eyes for an instant. Breath caught in her throat, the redheaded young businesswoman in the taxi felt all time stop as her heart thudded slowly. The girl on the sidewalk,jogging towards the same direction her ride was going, was a stunning replica of the girl she had dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everyone, I want you to meet our newest addition to the family: Miss Anna Shackle. Give her a warm, Misslentoff welcome, everyone!"

Anna startled out of her reverie, and looked around her. The Department Managers, surrounded by distracted engineers and IT lackeys, led the cheer. As her eyes panned the room, she swept past the small mob of dirty labourers and supervisors. They all watched her, lecherously glaring at her. _Did I forget to wear leggings? No, check. Why are they staring like that?_ The girl from before was there, smiling sweetly while she slowly backtracked to the swinging door. A blush coated her cheeks, and the Ontarian felt, not for the first time in her life, that she was being avoided.

* * *

Anna made sure to smile warmly at the greying man in the office. "Is this your office? Wow." Pictures of gangly teens in hockey gear and riding large farm machinery perched on the sparse shelving, and the solitary décor, a picture of a sailboat portrayed in stretched twine, gave her the impression of a man that was just too busy.

"Sit down, please," the man gestured, leaning back in his chair. "and call me Kristoff."

Once she was seated again, the redheaded newcomer glanced around her, humming appreciatively, before settling her vision on her new overlord.

"I'm Anna." She smiled. _Nailing it girl! _She thought to herself.

"Yes, good to have you aboard," the man in the chair started. He started again, opening his mouth.

"Here at Misslentoff Industries, we pride ourselves on doing the job right the first time." He cleared his throat awkwardly, and continued.

"If you ever find you can't come in that day, for whatever reason, you need to let someone know. Not in an hour or two. Call us as soon as you think you won't be ready for the day. Leave a message." He pushed his business card holder over the desk to her, and smiled in the way many a kindly old man would.

"Now, I believe you're reporting directly to our Archive Manager. Do you know your way around here?"

Nodding, Anna pursed her lips to ask a question, but the silence was filled before she started.

"Excellent. Her name is," Kristoff shuffled a few papers around, then stared at a sheet, and a manila folder to the girl.

"Her name is Elsa Kollingkoff, and here's a file with all the background info you'll be needing on your immediate boss."

Anna fought a blush, and placed the file on her lap, closed to her eyes, and feigned a smile to The One In The Chair.

"Don't let her scare you, Anna. She's a bit reclusive, but her record here is terrific," Kristoff bent his head to her and stared over his small glasses to her. "And she'll be reporting to me."

"Don't look like that, Miss Shackle. I wasn't too distracted when I read your HR file, and I know you've always had a hard-working reputation with your superiors."

The older man smiled brightly, and stood up with an expectant look on his face as he extended a hand toward her.

"You'll be fine, Anna."

* * *

Anna trod cautiously into the quiet room, noting all the shelves and their contents. Papers: boxes and boxes of papers. _There must be miles of writing on these words alone,_ she thought giddily.

Apparently she missed the clack of heels behind her, because a "Can I help you?" sounded, and she jumped around to see the intruder.

Her new coworker regarded her indifferently, and cocked her head, raising a single brow. _How cute, _the ginger-topped girl thought, as she raked her eyes over the face(and neck!) of the blonde before her. The cute girl that couldn't possibly exist cleared her throat, and flickered her eyes. _Oh, right!_

"Where have you been all these years?" Anna asked quietly.

Elsa huffed, and took a step back.

"I don't know who you think I am-"

"Don't play games with me! I had you in my head for almost 8 years," Anna glowered, "And then you're just gone? What happened? I thought you said I was special."

The pale woman simply closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Look," she started, "I'm trying to live my life a little differently now. We both work here-"

Anna growled softly, and took a step closer to her new co-worker.

"Look, we... I'm trying to get a new start, okay? Let's just... go to the Starbucks at Portage and Main. It's on the way home for me anyways. Alright?"

Stepping backwards into a solitary watercooler, Anna scowled lightly, then lightened her face to resignation.

"Alright. Work first?" she stammered hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3

"I messed up with you Anna."

Anna looked into her boss's eyes, and considered the reply, given after sitting in a disused corner for five silent minutes. It wasn't enough to make up for years of pining, dreaming, and hoping. And it certainly wasn't worthy of this excuse.

"That says nothing."

Elsa huffed, and stared down her coffee.

"You ever heard of a succubus?"

The leathery winged creatures flew around Anna's mind for a moment, and she thought of how they might look. Like women. _Like Elsa_. She narrowed her eyes at the evasive answer, and cleared her throat.

"Are you saying that's what you are?"

More awkward silence. Meanwhile, scenarios were starting pop into Anna's mind: Elsa the accidentally clumsy and awkward demon, who stumbled into the wrong little girl's bed. The thought brought a wry smile to her face, and she thought about other scenarios. Elsa the catastrophically mentally handicapped rapist, who drunkenly stumbled into the wrong room and tried to sleep with her. That wasn't a happy thought, and she shook her head.

"No, Elsa. Who or what are you?" she demanded softly, an edge creeping into her voice.

Elsa squirmed in her chair and checked that no one was looking at them, drawing a breath. She looked up into Anna's eyes, and decided to give her the truth. She deserved nothing less, and Elsa deserved to live alone for what she had done.

"I," she started lamely, "I am a non-human creature. I don't know where I came from, or how I got here. To this world, that is," she motioned around her head quickly, as if to encompass the whole planet.

"I wouldn't say I'm a succubus, but," she continued, "I seem to feed on sex. And I'm immortal."

With a skeptical look, Anna leaned back in her chair and gazed at the woman before her. Wearing grey and ice blue, which she always wore in her dreams, the woman had platinum blonde hair, coiffed in a large braid thrown over one shoulder. Her eyes were the same stunning blue, and Anna saw for the first time, that she had never noticed that shade of blue anywhere else. They were like constructs, only alive. Aware, constantly moving, pushing and prodding, while staring into the depths of the soul.

"So," the human woman began again with a sigh, "why me?"

Elsa looked sad at that, and seemed to disappear into her mind, as if she was reminiscing about something.

"Why you," came the reply,"is a good question. One that I'll answer, but not here."

"Alright, fair enough. Where then?"

Elsa knew her role here. She thought for a moment, then focused on Anna again.

"My place."

The redhead's eyes narrowed again, and she raked her eyes over her dream girl in a show of mocking.

"Excuse me, your place? Are you trying to pick me up?"

It was the blonde's turn at feeling contemptuous and weak.

"No, not like that. As in, that's the only place where I know no one will hear."

Anna chuckled darkly at that, and cocked her head, thinking her next words out before sounding them through her mouth.

"Alright. Let's," she let her breath out in a slow motion surrender,"let's go to your place. When?"

"Now," Elsa replied, taking her young victim by the wrist, and leading her out of the building.


	4. Chapter 4

Anna's eyes bugged out with shock; her body had defied her better judgment, and now she felt a familiar pounding in her chest. Desire flooded her senses, and she focused harder on the car she followed. Knowing she'd keep up, that she'd always wind up in this horrible woman's arms. Secretly, she wished she didn't want any of this. The arresting call of destiny beckoned, and she followed it helplessly.

_Elsa drives a funnily normal car,_ the girl mused. A pale blue tall wagon, not many were made like it any more. _Elsa's always taken my normal and depressing and turned it into self destructive joy._ The redhead dropped the corners of her mouth, and huddled her arms tighter to her chest. The ride was an awkward, silent one. Only once did the riveting thought occur to the human's mind that she rode with her rapist: the thought was quickly forgotten in a wash of memories of the pleasure Elsa had brought her. The mind-numbing, all-encompassing, life-changing ecstasy of her own downfall. She wasn't right, wasn't normal. _And it's all her fault, _Anna thought simply. She had long since accepted that she wasn't like other people.

The vehicle whined and lurched lightly, stopping in front of a simple brown and crème stucco bungalow. The occupants got out, and Elsa's heart-stopping eyes raked over Anna evaluatively. The girl only let her arms fall to her sides. A broken gait along the walkway brought the pair to the front door.

Throwing her vest onto a chair, Elsa looked over her shoulder, at Anna. "Do you want something?" she asked, contorting her body slightly. Anna gazed at her dully, and shook her head. Elsa went to her washroom, and could be heard sobbing from the living room. An emotionally uncertain Anna just sat on the couch, and waited for Elsa to be comfortable in her presence again.

She soon noticed that the sobs had stopped, so she started to study her surroundings. Hopping up, she noticed a row of photographs on a shelf by the window. Some were yellowed, and featured vast construction, with gaggles of harsh-looking suited men on the fringes. Others were soldiers, their expressions captured in a war that killed unthinkable numbers around the globe. Anna's gaze fell to the large ball on the table below it. Depicted in the midst of the Second World War, the world's lines told stories of shattered trust, comraderie, power struggles, and despair. It was only then that Elsa reappeared behind her, and watched the young human observe all the tokens of a life too long for one book to tell.

"I knew a few of the important people back then," the blonde assayed the words. The very air was electric, just as it always was when she had been in Anna's life last. Said human simply twirled the globe on its mount, padding a finger to the small black triangles and lines in the oceans. As she turned to look at the speaker, Elsa picked up a remote from the table, stared at it, and soft music began to play.

"That globe," the taller woman motioned at the object, "depicts the world on December 25, 1942." Anna gazed at the points of her scantly known important events on that date, then plopped into the overly plush sofa beside her new boss.

"Where were you at the time?" Anna's lips felt parched, and she licked and bit at her lips. The ones her eyes focused on were the place of a hundred old memories, forgotten until this moment.

"I spent most of it in Chile, actually," Elsa's face took on a look of reminiscence, and a tear made it's way down her cheek. "No one thought anything of the people who were all sorts of love-drunk at the time." Her voice going taut, Elsa prepared to relay the tale of her more interesting activities during the war. She was cut off by a pair of lips she thought she'd never feel again on hers, and her eyes slammed shut. The kiss was returned, and wandering hands gripped her hips.

Unearthly fire gripped the normally depressed woman, and the aggressive flare of wanton lust from the human woman almost paralyzed her. She promised she'd never do this again, but she abandoned years of self-recrimination, and returned the liquid heat that burned in her soul.

Breaking the kiss, Anna ripped her tshirt and tore it, fire burning in her eyes. Loneliness and pain had prepared her for this, but Anna forgot it all, and simply clawed her way past the blonde's belt loops.

Clothing ripped, and leathery wings enveloped Anna. How she had missed being wanted like this! The pebbly texture of the stretched skin ripped at her own clothes. In short order, her fingers found Elsa's soft skin, and rubbed along her waistline, splitting Elsa's control, and shattering it with a probed tongue between her sharp teeth.

Gasping for breath, the young girl exerted leverage, and forced Elsa's pants open, the panties she found shorted her mind. Carbon-grey, with pink lace covering the edges, and soaked through with an inhumanly sweet aroma. Anna set her hanging jaw to bite it, only pausing in its crunch to allow the elder woman to wriggle free of the covering garment.

Teeth snapped, and Anna's mouth opened to let out her increasingly salivating tongue. Snagging a pale blonde hair, sugar-sharpened maw went straight to the source of sweet forgetting. Anna didn't hear the screams and cries; Elsa's writhing and hand in her hair told her exactly where she needed to be.

Elsa felt her eyes water with accepted damnation, and gasped. She didn't think Anna would care, but her voice came out anyways.

"Because you were special. I can feel thoughts-AAANNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Predatory eyes that always made her think of the ocean glared at her. Anna's face was slick with her nature; the ginger-haired woman caught a breath, and stroked her thighs again. A single finger slipped into her, and Elsa's thoughts left her. Unseeing eyes shed a flurry of tears, and an undeniable feeling of fulfillment grasped her mind, shaking her like a rag doll. Screams and moans tore through the house, and a black nothingness descended, even as warmth and softness combined to make her bed.

Anna stared at her grumpily, and settled into the arch her body made.


	5. Chapter 5

A bleary picture of an untidy bedroom greeted Anna's awakening, and her ears were assaulted with a painful blaring. It was at least 15 seconds of staring dumbly at the rough-textured wing before her vision, that the young human realized the aggravating sound wasn't coming from inside her own head. Groaning, she flopped soft but sinewy limbs off her, as she got up to destroy the offending bit of plastic with the nerve to interrupt a living being's blissful slumber.

Anna stretched her arms and shoulders, moaning loudly and roughly, as she observed her surroundings. As the memories of the night before flew back to their places in her mind, she observed the room she found herself in. Empty liquor bottles decorated some of the slightly worn out dressers, and she located her bra in a crumb-lined pizza box. The smell of pepperoni and chocolate booze filled her nostrils, and an empty belly made its frustration known.

_No, wait,_ she mused, _ that wasn't my belly at all_. Bracing herself for the worst, Anna Shackle beheld her night's conquest: an obviously grumpy blonde, with greyed wings and a tail. Doing a double take quickly, Anna's eyes grew wide with recognition. _Elsa has returned to me._

"What..." Elsa grumbled out lowly, feeling her partner's softness, before recognition caught up with her. "Anna?" she queried in shock.

Elsa had a relatively quaint home, but she was no lady. Takeout left overs and unopened bottles of sweet liquor took up a not in considerable amount of space. The photos and knick-knacks on the end tables and shelves were harsh reminders that Elsa had a very long past. Wooden ship models and plastic airplanes vied for attention, between old hats and rusty traps.

An awkward few moments of hurried dressing in Elsa's unstained clothes (her own were stained with pizza, booze, and something that smelled like Elsa's secretions), Anna found herself in Elsa's kitchen, eating microwaved pop-tarts and a leftover bag of cheesy breadsticks, washing it down with the most incongruous variety of sugared orange pekoe tea.

The ride to work was interesting, but Anna's attention was thoroughly taken by the words of the woman driving.

"... and that's when I decided to get into the new field of media photography," Elsa chirped.

"Was that before or after the incident with the King of Italy?" Anna interjected, lost in Elsa's vast and storied history.

As information flowed from the apparently storied woman behind the steering wheel, all notice of their destination's manicured boulevard front and shrubbery were passed over, and Anna found herself walking on the pavement beside Elsa's vehicle. _Where did all the in between time of actually driving here go? _Anna wondered at herself.

Soon enough, the reunited lovers came to the inconspicuous building housing their employer. Turning to her ginger-haired assistant, Elsa held Anna's arm, and started a whole new topic.

"Before we go in there," she said waveringly, "you need to know something. About me."

Pausing to let her thoughts coalesce, the inhuman lover wetted her lips. Anna simply waited for her to say something; they weren't pressed for time.

"You mean more to me, than all those others I was with," she stammered out her next words, "I really do love you, Anna."

"Not another word."

Anna's arms encapsulated the unstable woman before her, and they kissed chastely. The breath of each was soft and cool against each other's ear, and the sprightly little Ontarian let her taller half go.

"I just want you to know," Elsa continued after she had paused a moment, "that when we work, we work."

Anna's lips thinned, and her eyes traversed the small parking lot, before turning back to the icy blue irises she loved so much.

"Anytime anyone says that, they have an unhealthy attachment to their job."

Filled with cackles and thrown airplanes of the tax statements of 30 years ago, the atmosphere of the archive room was one of light-hearted cheer. Any task was fun for Anna, as long as Elsa was involved. Work wasn't hard for either of them, and they resolved to have Anna's as yet packed possessions moved into Elsa's abode.

A/N: If you want a happy ending to this story, now is a good time to stop.


	6. Chapter 6

"No, I need the van by tomorrow. No, no. I- No, you don't understand. I _need _the vehicle tomorrow afternoon; I'm moving!"

The cell phone was tapped hurriedly, and Anna set it down by the lamp on her desk. Most things were still in (very expensive) wooden crates, and she sat on a stray one while she pinched the bridge of her nose. The attempt at moving in with Elsa was well-received by everyone, except the people that had moving vehicles. Of course, asking Elsa for use of her car would be easy. Since she already essentially was on the hook for Anna's whole life, she _owed _her.

The flare of Anna's posterior teetered her Hitachi off the crate, and she sighed heavily as she picked it up. Nearly destroying a crate in her frustration, the girl had pushed the plastic device to its limit. It wasn't as if she could help what Elsa had turned her into, after all.

Now that she thought of it, she had been a sort of melancholy child before Elsa, with few things really going out of their way to ingratiate themselves to her. Elsa made her _wanted_, Elsa made her feel _needed_. It wasn't as if her life was empty. No, this sort of moping wouldn't do, she reasoned as she rose to her feet and hurriedly dialed the woman's number.

"Hello? Elsa? I need to meet; now."

With a quick huff, the little redhead called Shackle picked up her keys and a hoodie, and ran out the door, to await Elsa's pickup in a nearby park.

"Hey sweetheart," Elsa mumbled into Anna's shoulder, wincing as the girl pressed harder into her. _Overly attached and broken, _a blonde head thought numbly.

"Elsa?" With a sniff, the shorter girl perched her brows a slight higher, and grimaced. "I smell booze."

The regal woman inhaled, and bit back a tear.

"I... you know how some people say they drink to forget?" she murmured lowly, "Well, I drink to try to be happy."

A cocked head met her gaze, and a question hung in the air.

"I messed up. I tried to tell you before, but I don't know if you remember," she confessed.

"I've done this before," Elsa stated, waving a hand between them.

"This bit of falling for someone, and letting them fall for me, that is."

"So," the human started, "you're telling me you're the world's best hooker? I already knew that."

Brushing away an aggressive ginger, Elsa continued.

"I'm sorry," she started, "I was going to your brother's room. Men make the easiest ones to feed off of, ya know. They usually don't put two and two together." Her head hung down, and she let her forehead rest on the steering wheel.

"I respond to wants."

"Tell me something I don't know," Anna breathed slowly, taking in the information. Elsa breathed, and kept on her track.

"You saw me, and wanted me. So I saw how precious you were, and I fell for that," the older woman choked out, "it was horrible of me, but I couldn't -still cant- help myself."

"So you _let _me do all these things to you?" retorted the fiery girl, she was now a little hurt. The one person she wanted and felt wanted by, was a helpless shamble of libido and drink?

Elsa swallowed a lump in her throat, and steeled her eyes slightly.

"Let's talk about this at home."

Anna would have collapsed in relief, had she not already been sitting. As it was, she let her body become dead weight, and lolled her head toward her lover.

"We're going to get rid of that overstock of liquor," she ground out, "then I'm going to teach you _moderation _in drink. Like a lady."

"Oh can it," came a frosty voice in reply, "you're not a lady when you want something either."

Chortling, the human considered.

"So, if you're not a succubus, and you still feed on sex, what are you?" she queried.

Bared teeth would have been a simple joke, but the closer Anna looked, the more relief she saw. And she saw fangs. Gulping, the girl turned her widened eyes outside the vehicle, and attempted to let herself calm down.

"You do know I have a vampire fetish, right?"

Elsa rolled her eyes, and deadpanned out, "I remember from last time. I just don't need both at the same time. Either/or sort of thing."

"Ah," noncommittally Anna replied, hoping to steer the conversation away from the sexsexsex of Elsa's influence.

"So, kebabs?" she started.

"Remove them," came the chortled response, and the two females in the car quieted down, as Anna thought of what this might mean.

_Shared giggles are encouraging_, she thought, _but we should focus on other things too_.

As the car pulled up to Elsa's house, the couple pointed out the neighbour's shrubbery and obsessive-compulsive attention to lawn length. Laughing all the way to the door, Anna only noticed how **normal** Elsa looked, when she wasn't trying to be anything of a stand-out. _Maybe it's a personal bias, seeing as she made herself all I want_, she reasoned.


	7. Chapter 7

The inside of Elsa's dreams buzzed angrily, and she flailed a bit, spasming her muscles in shock. She found herself under a nearly catatonic redhead, and her mind ground into gear instantly, noting Anna's arm wrapped around her trunk. Sitting up slowly, she cradled her head, willing some of the pressures in her mind to flee her. Ignoring Anna's grunted disapproval at the morning's chill, she slapped the side of her overactive aural alert device she swore was also used in torture.

The feeding last night had been effortless, and satiety made Elsa's heart feel full, bloated even. Padding over the thick but rough carpet, she dragged a pair of black jeans out of her dresser, and threw it at the bed. The human-shaped lump of sleeping covers jolted at the intrusion, and freckled arms stretched out with a groaning sound.

By the time the red and grey flannel shirt joined the jeans on the bed, Anna rolled off the mattress. Falling on a discarded black dress, she grumbled and scratched her sides, looking around at the blonde's room. A mumbled hello from her passing dream on its way to the bathroom reminded her of her own existence, and she pranced unhappily to her pile of clothes.

xXxXx

_Living with the girl of your dreams makes life fun_, the ginger girl thought happily, slurping lazily at the banana smoothie Elsa had bought her at a nearby food truck. Sometimes, she even allowed the older girl to drink, reasoning that she couldn't just tell Elsa to stop drinking for good. _Preferred patterns of behaviour are there for a reason_, her second business teacher had rattled. It made sense then, and looking at the incredibly normal woman prancing around with her roller blades in one hand, it made even more sense now.

xXxXx

"That's the last bag," Elsa shouted at her door, returning her attention to the almost depressingly healthy snacks in her bag: carrots, broccoli, and ranch dip. _Yuck_, she thought of pushing the unsavoury vegetables down her throat. Yet, she'd do this and more in a heartbeat, if it made Anna smile. Cresting the stairs, the redhead beamed at her companion, and sucked in a breath to speak.

"I got us a treat, Elsie," she proclaimed, holding a bottle of the whiskey that the barely-functioning older woman coveted. "Crown Royal, just like you like," she mewled happily, and set the expensive-looking bottle on the table, and snuggled into Elsa's arm.

Mouth dry, the regal-looking woman stared at the bottle. Memories of happy forgetfulness came with the bottle style, and Anna hadn't even known! She wriggled around, and let her normally hidden wings envelop the little girl full of thoughtfulness and contented happiness. Maybe there could be two good things in her life again.

xXxXx

With a distracted gasp, Anna thought about what her name might mean, in the context of her relationship to Elsa. 'Shackle' spoke of being bound, chained even, and that definitely described her attachment to the girl suckling at her teat almost painfully.

Twisting to face the icy blonde squarely, the younger grinned and let loose a torrent of cackles, as her probing fingers scrabbled at Elsa's vulnerable sides. The older woman squealed and arched her back, and Anna wondered if she'd perhaps gone too far. Elsa smiled, though, and her salivating maw opened, showing elongated fangs, in a mock show of discontent.

Anna's forgotten cellphone made its burbling noise, vibrating across the wooden table. Picking it up quickly, she read the call display, and separated from an aggressive Elsa, catching her breath as she thumbed the 'Accept' button.

"Hello, Mother?"

"_Hey, darling. Whatcha up to?"_

Anna sighed. He mother had always tried to be the 'cool mom', even going to the extent of spending an uncomfortable(for a middle aged woman!) amount of time at corner stores, hoping to catch the latest "lingo" of the local teens. It exasperated her daughter to no end, and she constantly found herself agreeing with her aged father, that calling things "hip" was no longer "in".

"Mom, are you alright? What's going on?"

The voice on the other end paused for a moment, and Anna started running scenarios of varying unpleasantness through her mind. Her parent bit out a hasty explanation, saying that she had been fined for "tagging" rail cars, "again". Lightly biting her lip, the young woman considered her answer.

"Is Dad helping you out?" she queried, hoping for an answer in the affirmative. Sometimes her mother crossed the line from creepy to disorderly, in her quest for youthful fulfillment. Her husband, on the other hand, seemed happy with his lottery and sports news and beer.

"_Yes dear,"_ her mother droned, clearly unhappy with the conversation's flow.

"Um, you sort of caught me in the middle of something," the daughter drawled with a wry smirk, "Can I call you back in a couple hours?"

With a few more minutes of high-pitched chatter, Elsa picked herself off the couch, and strode to the kitchen/dining room. Chopping vegetables was easier than reasoning with a worrying mother, she reasoned, and opened the fridge. The first thing she saw made her forget the lazy supper she was about to slap together, and she instead headed in the direction of the dining table, sidling by a slightly queasy-looking Anna. As soon as the younger girl spied the bottle in Elsa's hand, she stopped her march to the kitchen, and followed the blonde girl to the table.

"I meant for this to be drunk with our 'meal'," she groused playfully, letting her eyes rake over Elsa's lithe figure. _How she ever stayed healthy eating like she did, I'll never know._ Plopping down on a stool, she thrust her arms out to stroke her lover's, and watched her drink the amber liquid. Maybe they had a chance, as a couple. They were stronger together.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's car stopped softly, and the two girls looked out at the stretch of near-white sand. Gulls screeched and cawed overhead, and Anna busied herself with picking her and Elsa's swimsuits out of the floral print bag full of beach necessities, before looping the bag's strap around her. The blonde woman lifted a small crate full of musically clinking bottles, and strode over the sunburnt grass with the ginger-haired girl.

"This is a nice spot; shady and warm at the same time. Just like we wanted!" a woman crowed, pointing two burly men in the direction of their latest struggle: get two heavy poles into the soft ground, make sure they're steady, and string up a net between them. The tanned woman giggled, and turned to face the two approaching girls.

"Hey, Elsie," she gasped out, reaching for the bottle-heavy crate the woman carried. Hugs and "where have you been" and "who's this" mingled together. Anna crinkled her nose cutely, and blushed at Elsa's bubbly introduction.

"So, what're you supposed to be?" Regally, the girl older than all her friends put together cocked her head, and scanned her friend's costume.

"I'm a raggedy doll, silly. It's all the rage, ya know?"

"It's... sort of creepy, actually," Anna butted in with a confused look, still covering the bag she carried with her arm, willing the others to move onto other topics.

"What did you say your name was again?" the human sputtered.

"This," and the apparent seductress, given her exposed wings and tail, "is Esmeralda." As if that should have been plainly obvious, but her lover looked a little more confused. The tanned girl before them flashed a smile, and in that moment, Anna could have sworn her eyes glowed brightly, before settling down to their normally stunning jade. With a swift shake of her head, the young freckled girl ceased her ponderings, and returned her gaze to more familiar icy blues.

"We brought enough booze for everyone," came the shout from Elsa, as her erstwhile victim tugged her to the changerooms.

xXxXx

Covering herself with a semi-sheer top, Anna realized, did nothing to hide her 'costume'. If it could be considered that. Frilly with thick white lace, and covered with a cerulean and polka-dotted fabric, the girl's getup could be seen to be plainly influenced by... something. What that something was, however, was lost on her audience, staring at her suddenly very exposed figure, evaluatively. One of the more 'dudebro' styled guys spoke up first, harshly.

"So... are you Alice in Wonderland?"

Anna blushed, and grinned at the mystery she seemed to puzzle them all with.

"Nope," she rasped, "guess again. Someone else?"

Esmeralda cut short her conversation with a nearby handcapped life patrolman, and grinned at Anna's exposure. She opened her mouth.

"I'll get it, just give me a few minutes," she assured the small circle of distant friends.

"One thing is for sure, she looks yummy."

The voice came from behind her, and the girl known as Shackle almost yelped, then remembered where she was. She turned a bit slower, and regarded Elsa, wings flapping slower in the breeze, as she licked the lips of her open mouth, a mischievous look in her eye. The human girl groaned softly, and made moon-eyes at the blonde, smiling slightly, while the blonde wavered a bit, bottle and shrimp rolls in her hand.

"Hey, didn't you come with her, anyways?" a mocking growl sounded, and everyone enjoyed a few moments' laugh at the youngest boy of the group, who insisted his name was an unseemly Olaf.

"Okay, you've had your guesses," Anna shrugged, and continued, "I'm actually Dorothy, who got sucked out of a boring, harsh life, into a grand adventure!" she announced proudly.

"Hey, how do you know it was boring and harsh?" Olaf rebutted.

"I... I don't know," she shrugged lamely, "I just always thought because it was a farm..."

As the miniature crowd dispersed for the guys to make a firepit in the sand, Elsa sidled up to her freckled human friend.

"So," she teased, "where's the tornado that swept you out of your awful farm life, Dorothy?" She rested her lissome arms on the human's shoulders, and breathed into her face deeply. _She looks like a child, ready to go to bed_, Anna thought to herself.

"The tornado was caused by these," she palmed the smooth surface of Elsa's wing, and the elder sucked in a breath harshly at the pleasing sensation. "I was bored," she continued, fixing the blonde with a predatory glare, "and now, I'm on a quest to see the wonderful wizard." She bit her lip, watching the icy irises of her lover, and considered the rest of her story.

"The tornado changed my life," she smirked affectionately, "and I fell in love with the one person that changed things for me."

The next few seconds seemed like a dream for the freckled girl, as Elsa buckled over, and started sobbing quietly. Vomit would not come, and tears flooded her eyes, shattering her heart into the pieces that threatened to come loose. The inside of the inhuman seductress' head pounded sharply, and words echoed around her, meaninglessly.

Anna hauled her up, and looked for her eyes. Screwed shut as they were, tears still streamed down her soft blush, and a loud blubbering sound came from her nose. Looking around, Anna saw that the group of so-called friends only watched quietly, some snickering at Elsa's obvious misery. Scowling, the human growled roughly, and walked the almost panicked woman to the nearest change-hut.

xXxXx

The flies made their racket, as Elsa's body was set on the closed toilet in one of the bigger stalls. Anna pushed her 'stuck on' wings, and propped the blonde against a toilet. When the regal-looking woman's eyes fluttered open, she beheld Anna, standing in this stinking mess of a place. _What if I'd never ruined her ? _Elsa's thoughts were interrupted by the redhaired girl's soft touch, cradling the side of her nearly lolled head.

"What got into you, you dummy?" Anna feared the answer had to do with her.

"I," the blonde couldn't say it. No, she had to. _Anna has always been strong. She can be this strong._

"I just thought," Elsa motioned for water, and took a gulp of the bottle proffered her. "That you'd have been better off, without my interference."

Anna's heart sank, and she looked away from the still-sobbing woman she knelt in a stinking hut for.

"I was a lonely child, you know."

She picked her words to describe her own childhood to Elsa slowly, barely remembering what she felt back then.

"No one wanted to be around me, if I didn't have something they wanted. And those things were never me."

Turning back to face Elsa, she choked a little, then bit out a continuation.

"Even my own mother was only there because it was her **duty**."

With a sorrowful heart, Anna poured her history out to Elsa. The disinterest of her family, the lack of actual friends, and now she found herself, crying to someone who raped her as a child, because no one else cared.

"Pretty fucked up, aren't I?" she joked warily.

Elsa fixed her with a soft gaze, and hugged her, moving slowly to not frighten the girl.

"You may be fucked up," she murmured into the cascade of strawberry blonde, "but I still love you anyways."

xXxXx

Sniffling, the couple returned to the now-crackling with life bonfire, arm-in-arm. Sadder but wiser, was almost Anna's life mantra at this point, and the girls giggled at the attempted volleyball play of half-drunk girls down the beach, picking out food from the smouldering grill tended by a smirking Esmeralda. As the night wore on, Elsa got a little happier, and even pulled Anna away to a hillside away from the loud conversations of the partygoers.

Their lips locked and unlocked, sucking at each other's mouths slowly, with hips swaying to the motions of their flaring bodies. Elsa and Anna watched each other, as they rolled in the sand, tickling and kissing, and dry-humping, cackling with delirious joy at the freeing sensation of letting themselves go, as Elsa put it so succinctly.

When the sun went so far down that no one could see the waves, the loose assortment of revellers simply dispersed, cars revving quietly in the background of the water's slow rise and fall. As luck would have it, apparently Elsa could hold her alcohol. "It never bother her anyway," in her morose terms. So she drove them home.

_Home. Such a silly thing_, thought Anna. The couple played at being happy with themselves, but no one was truly without sadness._ Why couldn't she just stay? Why did she have to leave?_


	9. Chapter 9

Buzzing.

_Where is it coming from?_

Still Buzzing.

_Why can't it stop?!_

As Anna cuddled deeper into her lover's embrace, she gradually replaced the distant roar of the alarm clock with Elsa's heartbeat. The woman's wing encapsulated her, hiding her from the unfriendly world around her. But it wouldn't last, with the blonde's head cocking, the groaning sounds of morning's consciousness shattering the sound of her heart.

As the human lay there, tossing and turning, and grumbling at no one in particular, Elsa dragged her own lithe form off the bed, and slapped the small appliance into silence. Grunting contentedly, she glanced at the redheaded girl in her bed, and watched the human wake herself up gradually. She grinned wryly, and let her eyes close slowly, while Anna stretched herself to wakefulness.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Elsa crooned to her, "Looks like we had a good time last night."

Anna panned her eyes over the room at that. Usually it was just messy. Last night must have been awfully wild, for them to not notice that half the upright furnishings were either overturned or looking like they'd been thrown, willy-nilly. Gulping, she dared gaze at the living dream that had once been a nightmare.

Sticky with hours-old sweat and secretions, the two women eyed one another a bit dumbly, before the older woman cleared her throat. _Time to focus, Anna. _

"I- I'll get breakfast going," Elsa stuttered slowly, and picked her wavering steps towards the door. Throwing on neutral-smelling casual clothes, the girl who was nicknamed Freckled Ranger followed her, clucking her chapped lips together, eyes searching for the nearest source of water.

xXxXx

When breakfast was nearly all inhaled, Anna toddled her way to the couch, falling into it almost dead-weighted. She felt bloated, and looked it. Elsa made a blueberry and orange tea, and sat down beside her grumpy lover, sighing in contentment.

"So," Elsa murmured, "what have you been doing with yourself, Anna?"

The way she smiled, Anna would have given the stars themselves for, if she could. She could only cuddle into the woman's side, which she did softly enough to pass for using Elsa's body as a pillow.

"Ow!"

Descending into giggles, the pair took a moment to breathe, and once again, Anna found her gaze stolen by platinum blonde that could have been strung of purest metal, with the way it shimmered and glittered in the sunlight.

"You dummy, that actually hurt," the regal blonde rattled, making a show of holding her bicep protectively, in case Anna decided to use her as a punching bag too. It wasn't serious, and both girls knew it.

Considering for a moment, the human girl rubbed Elsa's cheek with a finger, fondly.

"Um, in what way?"

"Any old way."

"No one else was you, Elsa," she breathed quietly. If her lover hadn't been right there, she might have missed hearing it, quiet as it was.

"You mean, you never even tried?" she queried. "Even, you know, just to try?"

There would have been more questions, if Anna hadn't shook her head in Elsa's lap. Sighing, she continued to stroke the redhead's freckled arms, turning over the information in her mind. _If Anna had never gone to anyone else_, she reasoned, _then she's actually somewhat dependent on me_. Turning to the human's lazy gaze, she pulled her lips into a small smile.

"I want you to try."

"Huh- What?" Anna rustled around, and let her eyes fall open to meet Elsa's. "And why should I do that?"

"Because," the seductress deadpanned, "I'm not the one you should want."

Gazing into the teal eyes in her lap, Elsa continued.

"You shouldn't feel like I'm the end-all/be-all, you know."

Grimacing, Anna let her eyes close, counting to ten, then twenty, to try to relieve some of her annoyance. When the counting was done, she snapped her eyes back open, and tilted Elsa's face down, meeting hers.

"I don't want anyone else," she growled softly, and pulled a pale hand up to her mouth, kissing it softly. "I don't need anyone else."

Another sigh escaped Elsa's lips, and she resolved right then, to never throw Anna's life off the course she set herself again. The kiss of forgiveness they shared was electric, and it turned into a frantic series of gasps. Anna's headrest was temporarily damp, and neither woman remembered that it was the weekend anyways.

xXxXx

Grimacing in concentration, Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose, and looked at the shelf of bottles again. _You'd think shopping for booze would be easier_, she groaned internally, and grabbed a rather staid-looking bottle she'd never tried before.

As she drove home, the seductress absently considered Anna's admittedly barren life, and would have drowned in guilt were it not for the muscle memory of simply driving. It helped clear her thoughts, and she allowed herself to think darkly, even to the point of ending her own life, just so Anna could find someone that really loved her. Knowing the girl, that would backfire, and she'd just be sadder still.

_No, I need another solution._


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, spread it out over this table."

The only company picnic Anna had ever seen, and it was being held in, of all places, Whiteshell Provincial Park. Of course, "the boss had a soft spot for the area," or some such drivel was the answer Kristoff had given her.

Truth be told, the surrounding woods looked more interesting than the prospect of listening to uninterested old men prattle on about 'company values', even if wandering around could get you into an altercation with animals that would easily tear your face off. The redheaded girl sighed, and glanced over at the only reason she'd agreed to come to this function. She lived with her boss.

Okay, said boss was beautiful beyond reason, and Anna Shackle had enough reason to worry for her mental state, even in a freeing environment like the one they found themselves in. Idly, she wondered if Elsa wasn't just here for the same reason; she lived with her employee. Constricting a small yawn in her throat, the human girl tore her eyes back in the direction of the higher-ups, focusing on the shimmering lake behind a thin veil of trees.

xXxXx

After the required minimal interaction with other staff, the two girls found themselves walking along a small unmarked trail. Concern for not getting lost would have been at the top of Elsa's mind, had she not thought to bring her satellite phone. As it was, they were just "exploring," as the freckled one said, though it couldn't be said that there was any particular destination to their meanderings, and the blonde was sure that the entire area was mapped already, anyway.

"Like that'd ever stop the Freckled Ranger," she muttered darkly, tossing a playful glare to the sprightly redhead beside her.

"Hm, me?"

"Just talking to myself," the older woman replied, smirking at how easily distracted her lover was. _Had always been_, she thought to herself morosely.

Before long, Anna had heard rushing water, and wandered onto an overhanging boulder, ignoring Elsa's concerned stare, and watching the shallow river beneath them. While the soil was sandy, the grey and glittering rocks covered much. Not seeing any wildlife, the elder sniffed the air curiously, and mouthed that she didn't observe anything but squirrels and birds watching them.

Finding a path leading beside the boulder, the younger palmed the mossy monster of a rock beside her, biting her lip as she considered what might be a safe passage down the sandy and rocky slope. With a sudden interest in the rock, she turned her eyes onto it, and peered at its various crannies.

"Granite," she mumbled, as if it were somehow out of place here, perhaps a new entity in her life. "I haven't seen a chunk this big, since I left home."

Elsa coughed and hacked, filled with shame and remorse, at the memory of Anna's home. She wouldn't take it back for the world, she realised, raking her vision over her love's concerned expression, and the realisation hit her. Anna wouldn't take it back for the world, either.

Embracing her predator, the sometimes-bumbling younger girl rubbed circles in her back, breathing on Elsa's earlobe in a contented sigh. Sometimes, the best things in the world were unasked for.

xXxXx

Balancing herself on the rocky soil, Anna let her feet slip down the incline's face, coming to a rest on a rock midway down. She glanced up at Elsa, smiling and waving her down with a, "You can do it, Els," of encouragement.

Stepping awkwardly, the pale blonde retraced the girl's path, sliding down the soil, to come to a stop beside her red-haired charge. She let out a ragged breath of relief as she took in the solemnity of her surroundings, twisting her neck to observe the younger's form, just as said redhead grasped her tightly.

Locking her lips to the full ones before her, Anna's entire being screamed for _more, _irrespective of the fact that she literally tasted the blonde every day of her life. Rolling her hips along Elsa's thigh, she let out a breathy moan, and sucked at the side of the regal neck exposed to her.

"Elsa," she muttered, "bite me. Make me yours."

As her lover's face took on a curious grimace, shock made its way to the mind of both women, as their bodies swayed, out of their control. By the time Anna's perception caught up to her, sandy ground was zipping by her, and she was helpless to control it!

As she bounced down the slope, the redhead stuck out her arm, and grasped a spindly root jutting out of the ground. But before she could pull herself to relative safety, a familiar form slid by her, gaining in speed. _Elsa._

Tumbling down the steep incline, the paler woman looked unharmed, until she let out a loud gasp, and changed direction and speed at once. In her wake was a small rock, and before she knew it, Anna let go of her safe handhold, and threw herself after Elsa, watching helplessly, as the woman she loved was jerked back and forth, finally coming to a halt on the sharp but flat rocks beside the river.

xXxXx

"_Have you ever fallen?"_

_The boy on the curb beside her snorted, and closed his eyes._

"_Lots," he rattled out with a dark snort._

"_It's a strange feeling, you know?"_

_Twisting his body in Anna's direction, her friend Sven looked at her curiously._

"_I feel almost peaceful," she continued, gazing up at the sparse clouds, as she thought on her next words._

"_It feels like, I don't have anything to worry about."_

_He rolled his eyes, and spat._

"_Until you reach the ground. Then it just hurts."_

_Biting into his gummy candy, the boy thought to himself, and slowly drawled an answer._

"_Is this about that woman in your dreams again?"_

_Anna looked at him sadly, and glanced back to the clouds, floating calmly in the breeze. She wondered if they ever felt disrupted. Maybe that's what a lightning storm really was; an argument between clouds._

"_Not really," she finally ground out, "but that feels the same, now that I think of it."_

"_So," he mumbled, raking his eyes across the shirt that displayed her distaste at others, "when do you think you'll hit the bottom, with her?"_

_Glancing at him curiously, the Shackle girl pondered, and said nothing._

xXxXx

The moment Anna stopped dreaming, the rushing water invaded her mind again, and she would've howled in pain. _Everything_ hurt, and her voice would not come. Her vision was still black, and her mind raced, stopping at the roaring in her ear. _Or is that my heartbeat?_ _A heartbeat means I'm alive. I am alive. I am Anna._

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked around herself, and wondered why she was walking in the wilderness alone. _Elsa!_ Painfully moving her head, she rested on the curiously warm rock beneath her, and looked around for the girl of her dreams. A wisp of quivering hair appeared at the corner of her vision, and she twisted herself slowly, achingly, onto her side. The rocks ground against her as she propped herself up, and gazed at Elsa's form lying before her.

Excepting an arm twisted at an angle she was pretty sure looked painful, the blonde looked like she was sleeping. Or would have, if there wasn't a trickle of blood coming from her nose, and the corner of her delicious lips. Suppressing a strained laugh, Anna considered that she actually looked like she'd be okay.

Her thoughts quickly caught up to her perception, and a pit formed in her stomach. _That's what they say about dead people._ Elsa couldn't be dead; she couldn't die. While the redhaired human deliberated, her eyes picked up movement, and she watched the older woman's mouth move.

_Surely I must be seeing things, _she admonished herself, but Elsa's mouth kept flapping in tempo, as if it were the metronome of something. _Something._ Icy blue eyes opened, and immediately her undamaged arm flew to cover her face. She groaned, and swept her hand down her visage, eyes flitting to each detail in their field. With a piercing scream, she cried out, and she settled into rapid, ragged, breathing.

"A-nna," she grumbled.

With a start, the human realised she was actually seeing something she thought she only dreamt. _Elsa is alive!_ With rickety movements she didn't notice, Anna flew to her lover's side, careful to avoid the extended wings laying on the ground. Elsa was conscious, talking, and observing her surroundings.

"Anna," she rumbled again, causing the ginger's gaze to fall into her eyes again, "look at the sky."

The partial cloud cover from earlier was fast turning into angry grey wisps of moisture, and the wind had picked up, bringing a slight chill. Anna ratcheted her head around, trying to ignore the pain of the tumble she'd taken, searching for shelter from the coming storm. A small overhanging log of deadfall made for a small cover, and she wrenched Elsa to her feet, the elder's wings flapping slowly, experimentally, to help. Once the two girls had turned their gazes to the log, the blonde's eyes jerked up, and she squinted at the cold sky.

"There's a fire tower, up ahead," the seductress rasped, motioning her good arm in the direction they'd want to go.

After a good half mile of walking, the women came to the broad base of the tower, looking dumbly at the ladder leading up. Taller than most of the small buildings in Winnipeg, the edifice was still smaller than Anna had imagined, but she still didn't want to climb it. She looked over, meaningfully, at Elsa's pocket. Bits of plastic and tiny springs poked through the place where the satellite phone had been, and she almost fainted in defeat. She would have, if her life's love wasn't hunched over beside her, cradling an arm, obviously in pain. Anna's protectiveness showed its rare form, and she resolved to climb the tower. But how would Elsa get up there?

xXxXx

Moving her arms in tandem with Elsa's surprisingly light wings, Anna had climbed the ladder, yet for how tired she was, the hatch representing her goal seemed no closer. She huffed, and jostled the blonde on her back, thanking her past self for caring about her core body strength.

Finally she was at the landing just below the hatch, and she braced her feet against the circular rungs surrounding the ladder, and pushed on the old entryway. It gave easily, creaking its age, but it let her head poke through. No unexpected animals were in evidence, so she pushed her complaining body through the hole, and bent down to help Elsa up. Once they'd both settled on the wall of the small room, the hatch was closed, and Anna took stock of the room.

Surrounded by windows, the circular space held a small bed, a desk, a miniature cooking station, and a single toilet. With Elsa securely on the bed, Anna found a small blanket to cover her, and glanced around for a satellite phone. Resting on a map sealed to the desk, she found what she was looking for.

Making sure the blonde was properly situated, the circumstances finally caught up to her. She almost forgot to be gentle with the phone, as she put it down and rifled through a box of medical supplies. Finding the splint she was looking for, Anna turned to the blonde, only to see her smirking, pointing to the arm she'd already dressed in a splint.

"I've done it before," she murmured, petting her handiwork.

"Oh."

Anna's throat clenched, its dryness forgotten in a rush to dial a number, any number, that she could remember. When a disembodied voice informed her, through static, that there "was no service at the present time", she growled at the device, setting it back down on the working surface. Looking outside, the rain was coming down hard, and she couldn't see anything, let alone other buildings. With a quiet whine, she sat on the chair beside the bed, and idly stroked Elsa's hair.

"You know," the older woman grunted, "you wouldn't keep getting into these situations, if you just left me alone and went after someone else."

Smirking, Anna shook her head sadly in response.

"No, I can't. No one else is you; I don't want anyone but you."

Gulping, the inhuman woman turned into her hand, settling into Anna's caress.

"Then we're going to be happy together," she husked, "forever."

Tired teal eyes met icy ones, and Anna smiled fondly at her.

"In this life, as well as the next."

xXxXx

When the storm cleared, night had already fallen, and a rescue party greeted the girls in the morning. On the way back home, Anna clung to her lover, and said nothing, preferring to kiss her cheeks is silence.


	11. Chapter 11

Trigger Warning: Suicide pact

"I want to visit my family one of these days."

The phrase that started it all seemed so small, for such a colossal undertaking. Vacation days had to be taken, work postponed, parents called, neighbours notified, bags packed, the car tuned up, and the route planned out. Then there was the hours of driving.

_Getting from Winnipeg to Timmins is not a short trip_, Anna thought as she slowly woke up, taking in her surroundings.

The ice blue wagon slowed, and pulled into a quaint campground beside the empty highway. Chittering squirrels and birds scattered among the mixed trees of the forest, and the redhead looked to her left to see a cotton-coloured mane taking in the details of the road before the vehicle came to a stop. The sun hung low in the sky, as a cool, refreshing breeze telegraphed the end of the day to the forest's inhabitants.

With a grunt, Elsa pushed open her car's door, and stretched, moaning her satisfaction at the feeling of freedom from the seatbelt's embrace. Glancing happily at her lover, the younger stroke around to her, and raked her vision across her seductress' body.

"Tired, are you?" she jibed carelessly, taking interest in the overhanging trees and the nearby outhouses. Grunting her affirmation, Elsa ambled to the rear of her vehicle, and fussed about unrolling the sleeping bags inside the rear compartment, while still keeping everything in the car.

A "Can you help me with this?" and "Nevermind; I got it!" rung out, and Anna concerned herself with her human needs, and gathering fuel for the small fire they'd build. The blonde half-carried a vat of water to their small foldout table, and hauling out a box of dried fruits and canned meals.

As the fire crackled, the human concerned herself with taking deep breaths of the wilderness they found themselves in, between playing footsie with Elsa(which is harder than it looks, when said seductress wears baggy army pants), and shovelling canned pasta and dried apricots in her maw.

xXxXx

"Elsa?"

With a purr, the woman unravelled herself from Anna's insistent embrace, twisting her neck to gaze at her love.

"What is it, sweet?" she asked.

Snuggling into the blonde again, the ginger hummed contentedly, before replying.

"What now?"

Blinking curiously Elsa gazed at the younger's visage, turning her face to her by the chin. Anna looked back, with an expression of happy ease.

"I mean," she rubbed small designs into her erstwhile aggressor's back, "what do we do now?"

Clucking awkwardly, the regal older woman hummed and hawed, before sighing, and gazing back at her eyes.

"I want to do," Elsa murmured, "whatever you do. I want to be there with you, for anything."

With a disbelieving stare, the Freckled Ranger paused for a second. _Elsa has to want to do something,_ she reasoned with herself. She worked her jaw for a moment, turning over the reply in her mind before blurting it out.

"You mean... there's nothing you always _wanted_? I find that difficult to believe."

Grimacing a bit, the literal dream-girl gazed into the fire. Seeing her own wants feeling them, before she turned back to Anna's evaluative gaze.

"Really, Anna," she assured the young woman, "I've never wanted to do anything."

She paused in her speech, thinking over her next words, and continued with a sigh.

"I mean, I do have ambition. But not in the work world."

Rocking her head, the human nodded her understanding, before her seductress spoke again, more blithely.

"Anna, we've come so far."

"Yes love, we have."

Regarding Anna again, Elsa parted a little, ignoring the whine of discomfort from the girl, and faced her squarely, as if to telegraph the seriousness of her statement. Picking up quickly, the redhead faced the woman before her, and watched her lips begin to move, flickering up to meet her ice blue eyes.

"I'll be honest with you, Anna," Elsa paused, and gulped a bit nervously.

"I really don't care. Only if you're there."

Blushing, Anna let her gaze fall to their laps, allowing an old dream to come to the forefront; to let her biggest secret out.

"I'll be honest with you too, because you're the most important person in the world to me. You care, where others protect their interests," she pulled herself into a straight posture, and continued, willing Elsa to believe her, as she burned her vision into the irises of the one person she cared about..

"In which case," Anna continued, "A, I love you."

The platinum blonde blushed, and breathed her confession of love quietly before her, before letting the girl continue.

"And B," she almost sang with pride, "I've always wanted to start a delicatessen."

Elsa blinked twice, and did a double take. Anna wanted to start... a delicatessen? Picking up on her confusion, the human explained.

"I only ever wanted to do it, with you in my life. I wanted it to be the fruit of my love with you," she beamed with pride, reflected in the inhuman(and yet so human) face before her.

"I can make my favourite thing: sandwiches. And you," a speckled hand caressed Elsa's shoulder, "can make your favourite thing: chocolate liqueurs."

With a shared giggle, the two women pressed their foreheads together, in a gesture of content and ease.

"Well, that just leaves one thing," Elsa whispered, conspiratorially, as if what she was about to bring up was enjoyable in any way. Hell, as long as it involved Anna, she'd be happy. And so, she was.

"What?" the human woman cocked her head, and peered comically at her lover, as if to inspect her veracity.

"My immortality."

_Ouch._ Like a complete wet blanket, Elsa had drowned her good mood, replacing it with bittersweet hope, that the subject she thought of first wouldn't come up. In her usually happy way, Elsa solemnly turned up Anna's face, peering into her teal orbs.

"Anna, this needs to be talked about."

Casting her focus to the ground beside them, and then back into Elsa's eyes, the human girl made up her mind, to be selfish, for the sake of her love. She just hoped her love wouldn't leave her beside the desolate highway in a rage, once she'd heard what she was about to say.

"I," her throat choked, and tears watered her eyes, threatening to stream down her face. A mask of a smile pulled her cheeks, as she prepared to look at Elsa leave her. _There's no way, _she thought.

"I kinda hoped we could live together, and after I'm... g-gone, you'd find another."

Kisses were rained on her cheeks and lips, and thumbs rubbed at her eyes softly. Looking her in the eye, the blonde replied quietly.

"I've never wanted another. Seriously. I've found all I need."

Anna's eyes widened, and she watched Elsa's concerned gaze, noting the speed of how the skin was pulled around them, in concern. _If this is what she wants, this is what she gets._

"Then we live together. For each other. And when I die, you follow."

Elsa nodded her affirmation, cuddling closer to her lover. An open-mouthed kiss broke her reverie, and brought her back down to Earth. The truth is, neither of them cared to know who had started it anymore.

xXxXx

"_Do you ever wonder what death feels like?"_

_Her 'friend', Sven, just picked up a pebble and threw it. _

"_What do you care?" he grumbled, tired of her pointless wonderings, "We've got our whole lives ahead of us."_

_Anna watched the vehicles on the road near them, wondering if the people in them knew what it was to wonder these things. Of course they do, she told herself, they just find other ways to live. Or maybe they change, and lose who they used to be? The girl huffed in confusion, and met the bored gaze of the boy near her._

"_What's this about, Anna?" he rattled, annoyed._

"_I-I don't know."_

_Only looking at her for a moment, Sven turned his attention to something more interesting than Anna, and left, only tossing a bored, "See you later," over his shoulder._

_I love her. She took everything, and I still love her. _


	12. Chapter 12

**8 years ago**

Eyes scanning her all-too familiar bedroom, Anna waited. _My birthday is tomorrow! _rang in her consciousness, and she idly wondered what her nightly visitor would do, to help her celebrate.

It wasn't as if the woman didn't have a name, but Anna Shackle's mind knew her as _Her_. Technically, she had said years ago, that her name was Elsa. _Elsa_, the human's mind turned over. _Such a beautiful name. Anyone else would tell me that I'm seriously troubled, to love her presence, but she cares. In spite of... the circumstances of our meeting._

Turning on itself in boredom, the redhead's attention drew back, until she was looking through the eyes of her younger self, watching Her movements for the first time. Hungry, and yet halting, asking her if she was okay at every turn, as if she was about to do something unspeakable.

Anna's reverie was broken by a soft _wooshing_ sound, and her vision was interrupted by a regal mane of perfectly platinum hair. Her heart began to thud ominously, as if expecting a rush of freedom and solemnity, or an opaque cloak of fright. The girl called Freckled Ranger by her annoying brother Hans gulped, dimly aware that her skin had started to flare up already. A blush formed on her cheeks, and she observed Elsa's form.

She looked almost normal for a historical caricature. Richly textured deep chocolate coloured thigh high boots ended with a small wedge at the bottom, and were capped with a fold-like cuff, reminiscent of medieval jackets. Above them, a heavy skirt of near canvas-textured material hung, but almost purely black. A greyed tail swished and batted at the air from behind her legs topped with a small spade of the same flesh, cracked and scaled, like the large wings that took up a metre to her sides. Her top was an ivory blouse, filleted with teal, like Anna's eyes. Barely baggy, her still-present baby fat shaped her form, into a pleasing hourglass of desire. But that's not what grasped the 14 year old's attention.

Eyes that were almost doll-like in proportion to her face watched her, their glinting irises dilating and contracting with structures like crystal. Icy panes to Elsa's mind turned into somewhat apple-shaped cheeks, with a pointed nose speaking of nobility and privilege, turning into full lips that beckoned their watcher, parting to let the honey that was her voice out. Then- She smirked.

Before teal orbs could tug out all her body's secrets, the seductress strode to her young lover's side, and she bowed herself, inspecting Anna's wrinkled nose and freckles.

"You going to stare all day, or can I come into bed?"

_There it was._ The human gulped for air, then pulled back a corner of her blanket invitingly. Anna's unsteady voice came to her, and she wetted her lips before opening her mouth.

"Elsa, are you alright?" she asked haltingly.

"Hm?"

"I asked, 'Are you alright, Elsa?' You look a bit distracted," the girl breathed.

Turning to her, the older woman enveloped her in a wing, and wrapped her legs around one of Anna's.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

Gulping, the younger searched for ways to respond, then hit on the words. Forgetting to breathe, she let her thoughts out.

"It's just that you were coming every night for a couple weeks, and then you were gone for a week, and then you showed up again, and then you were gone for two weeks, and now you're back, and you look gorgeouser. Well, not gorgeouser. I mean, more gorgeous. What-"

As Anna greedily gulped air, the blonde snuggled into her side further, tightening the hug that kept them close, and kissed the girl's cheek with a smile.

"Alright, you done?" Elsa murmured, then turned the girl's face to hers with a finger. Upon receiving a response, she grinned openly, showing her teeth. Anna squirmed at the memory, and rubbed her hands up and down the inhuman woman's back, telegraphing her content. Was it content? Elsa didn't know. She wouldn't guess, for fear that she'd botch things. Again. Clearing her throat, the elder sighed in submission.

"I was taking some 'me time'. Nothing to worry about, Birthday Girl."

Her face brightening, the human internally cheered. _She remembered!_ Then she felt the woman in her arms jostling, then turning back into her embrace.

"I made sure to come at exactly 12:01," Elsa chirped happily, "I wanted this to be a special day for you."

"Oh, Elsa," the girl replied into her shoulder, scritching her shortened nails at the leathery wings surrounding her, "Every day with you is special."

Balancing on the older woman's chest, Anna gazed into her eyes, blinking down at the lips she dreamt about all day, and tasted almost every night. Elsa cooed, and rocked from side to side. _What happened to the girl I forced myself on?_ she wondered, even as her erstwhile victim's lips covered her own, and a tongue swept her lips. Giving herself into the kiss, the inhuman woman let her thoughts fly, and no one knew who moaned.

Pushing herself into Anna's hip, she groaned in frustration, leering at the woman gleefully teasing her. Hands moved from her shoulder blades, to kneading her breasts. Lost in the touch, Elsa forgot that her blouse was opened, until insistent nibbling below her collar bone, and a tongue between her breasts made themselves known.

Arching her back into the girl on top of her, the seductress _longed _for more contact; to osmose with her lover. For Anna, seeing the elder let her walls down told her that she was doing good, though she'd forgotten why. Wrenching fingers between their abdomens, the human thought for a fleeting second, that she should just relieve Elsa's desirous need, but the idea died when she brushed her own belly.

Racked with predatory lust, the Freckled Ranger pushed her fingers down into her pyjama pants, relishing the touch on the curled hair there. Kissing Elsa felt good, right? She nearly bit her own tongue in the frenzy, and pushed and prodded Elsa's around. Lips aching with overuse, she hurriedly jammed her fingers inside herself, not noticing the ease she did it with.

Pulling back from the suddenly active girl, Elsa watched the motions of Anna's arm, noting its position. Humming approval, she grasped the human's wrist, and waited for her to stop moving. Smirking mischievously, the night-borne visitor stroked the freckled wrist she held, willing her lips to catch the sides of Anna's.

With the teal orbs rapidly unfocusing, constricting around the spasm of pleasure the blonde's presence gave, she felt her hand move in a way she hadn't instructed. Rolling her eyes down, the girl discovered a paler-skinned hand, curling into her. Lips again occupied, her eyes rolled back, as cool fingers within her curled to touch the spot she'd struggled to find once.

A nearly-painful mass approached her, and she recognised it. She fought back, tearing away at the covering cloak of need; tearing her way back to consciousness. With a heave, she took Elsa by surprise, and rolled them over, so the regal visitor was on top of her.

Unlacing the remainder of the blonde's clothing, Anna beheld curves she dimly recognised but ignored, contorting to lap at the skin below her lover's navel. Soft whimpers of arousal propelled her on, and she found herself, stroking the side of Elsa's vulva, running her tongue along the line that separated the pale thigh from its partner hip.

Hands laced in her hair, and rasped grunts of encouragement told her she was wanted. Her teal eyes flicked up, observing the seductress' sweaty form. She looked back down, and felt hands pushing her forwards, into Elsa's unfurred slit. She inhaled, almost paralyzed by the simultaneously sweet and repulsive musk below her nose.

Thrusting her nose into the bundle of nerves at the opening's apex, she guided her fleshy appendage as low as it could go, and gave a measured lap along a lip of flesh. The whimpers became moans, and Anna found herself lowering, and thrust a single, experimental, finger into where she(correctly) guessed Elsa's vagina was.

The tail she normally ignored wrapped itself around her forearm, insistently thrusting her finger in, while she was just starting to prod around its edges. With another inhale of the musky air around her face, the girl found herself sucking at the woman's body, curling and uncurling her finger, and boxed in by flesh.

Unable to see or hear anything but _Elsa_, Anna continued her assault in pattern, quickly bringing her lover to the edge. Like the true child she was at times, she hurled Elsa over the cliff, barely containing her glee at the sight of a hyperventilating seductress.

Pulling Anna up to her face, the blonde grabbed her mouth quickly, sucking air through her nose that whistled at the strain. The tastes of _Anna _and herself mingled with the natural taste of her own mouth. Moaning into the somewhat strained kiss, Elsa grabbed and the younger woman's legs, scrabbling along them, beckoning her to move up. Elsa didn't stop her until her own core was right above her nose, and the girl felt hands pulling her down and either side.

Elsa's technique was lost to the human's mind, as the blissful mass of completion came upon her swiftly. With a half-moaned sob, Anna let herself go in her lover's mouth. The teeth would have hurt, if she was paying attention. She ignored her body, and swore over and over, that she was Elsa's.

Finally, the madness of rest descended, and Anna Shackle was dead weight, encapsulated and surrounded, by Elsa.

xXxXx

Turning to look at the bedded human's form one last time, Elsa paused. The girl looked thoroughly fucked, and hopefully, the new day would bring her a new life. The seductress pondered the past few years.

First, she had walked into the wrong room, and discovered a young girl touching her body furtively. She would've simply left after that night. Anna's fright was repeated over and over, and eventually, she gave herself to the woman in her dreams.

Then, the dreams stopped, and Elsa began to appear to the girl in her waking hours. The Shackle family had noticed their daughter's increasing cheer, yet it was tainted by sadness, somehow. Out of pity, the seductress that called herself Elsa stayed, to try to make the human happy.

Now, she had come to terms with herself. She closely matched the legendary creature called succubus, and had caused emotional breakdowns, suicide even, in the people she showed favour. The girl didn't deserve that. Anna didn't deserve that. And so, she'd try to make it right, or at least less bad, and leave. Her life would have to change, her non-consensual encounters would stop, and she would finally adopt the morals of a world that hated her kind. She didn't want to be a demon.

Letting two tears of her sadness shed themselves, Elsa looked at Anna one last time, and silently begged her to be better than her.

_**69 years in the future**_

The life force of Anna was, and there was no one else. A companion had been there, but it had gone away. If there was such a thing as loneliness in such a place-that-was-not-a-place, the force called Anna knew it.

A/N: This is the last chapter-PUT THE PITCHFORKS AWAY! Uuuuuughhhh! There will be one more entry; an epilogue, hopefully tying the last loose ends off. I hope my attempt to make the story more pleasing to the readers wasn't in vain, and I do apologise if it was.

This writing has been very cathartic for me: my biological father used to enforce leaving a person's life, like this. It wasn't conducive to making friends, and I continue to be antisocial. Like Elsa, though, I attempt to be friendly, even if I'm not the best, and want others to have healthy lives. There are even more personal reasons that it's cathartic, but I'll leave those out for now.

I was originally going to have Elsa murder/suicide both her and Anna, in recognition of the fact that Anna wouldn't be happy without her. They're so damn good for each other that I found that impossible. I hope you like what this turned out as. :)

Also, thanks to my friend xarurie for betaing this work, and for her, as well as MattheJ1's, input. But this project wouldn't have happened, if you the reader hadn't guided my hand and encouraged me every step of the way, so thank _you_.

As I said, there will be an epilogue, so stay tuned. Thanks for taking this ride with me.

Cyn


	13. Epilogue

**June 22****nd****, 1827**

"Elsa?"

King Agdar's face resumed its normal stoicity, a small smile playing over his mouth. His daughter, Crown Princess Elsa Arendelle, sat on a chair, distracting herself with her _curse. _He allowed himself the break from being King, and being a loyal Husband; his daughter whorled snowflakes and icy winds in the palms of her hands, creating, melding, and destroying her creations. The King gulped, and the young Royal's icy eyes shot up in surprise.

"Is it time, Papa?"

"Yes, my Daughter. Come with me."

Standing, the King jutted a hand out to the little girl. Jumping off the huge chair, she took his hand.

"Am I going to see her, Papa?" she asked, with a curious look directed upwards.

Silently, Agdar led his eldest daughter to an isolated room, and quietly dismissed the servants inside, following his daughter's steps. Princess Elsa turned to him, and spoke meekly.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment?"

The King, though taken aback, would never refuse his daughter. He left with a promise that it'd only be a few minutes. Turning back to the whimpering crib before her, Elsa peered over the railing on its side. Swaddled in a soft blanket, a tiny face personifying _cute_ gazed back. Teal orbs matching the curiosity of the blonde Princess' eyes.

"Who are you?" Elsa whispered, awe-struck.

"I recognise you from somewhere, but how can that be? You were just _born_."

Shuffling her covers, the newly-born Princess Anna stuck out a hand, and grabbed a stray finger under her elder sister's chin. With curiosity, the blonde Princess watched the tiny hand. Totally still, she shifted to look at the little girl's visage. The baby burbled, and cracked a smile. Elsa smiled back at her sister, and considered that this tiny bundle of a person would be with her for most of her life. She grinned.

"I've always felt a bit stuffy in here," she waved at the surrounding walls. Leaning in, she breathed in, and let her eyes drift closed.

"I think you'll be a breath of fresh air, Anna."


End file.
